Letters to Washington
by ShadowFire52
Summary: So I've decided to hop aboard this crazy train because I thought 'Hey, who knows more about Washington State than me' because I am Washington! I'll answer any questions you got involving the state or not! Don't worry I won't bite neither will my cloud.
1. Alki!

_**XD Decided to join in the fun and hope that this might cure my writers block.**_

_**-XXXX-**_

Hello, Bonjour, Hola, Hej, Tere, 您好, Ola, Hallo, Helló, Dia duit, Ciao, こんにちは, Sveicināti, Sviki, Cześć, привет, Hallå, Привіт, and the many many many other ways you greet people it all is hello! (And Sweden if you read this your hello makes me think of California's halla~...just sayin'...)

So anywaaaays...

A lot of you might not know me (you should though) but I am Washington. Not the jackass city all the way across the country that stole my name. The STATE. Y'know that corner in the northwest that is exactly on the 49th parallel with Canada. The guy that looks like America but is NOT America and is older and waaaaaaaay cooler. That guy...THE PANCAKES AND SYRUP DUDE! There now you remember tsk...

Ok so I am in fact (though others may argue) am the best state out there. West Coast rules but my corner is always the best! -clears throat- Well many may have questions, so I am here to answer them! Me and my little cloud here will answer any questions you have for me. I will answer to the best of my ability.

Though here are some points I should make first...

1. I _HATE __**HATE **__**HATE**___Twilight and everything to do with it. That is not how it works and not how a vampires act and frankly most of my people are ashamed of it.

2. NOT D.C. Seriously, never have been never will. I am not a city, I am a STATE. How am I this forgotten that I have to actually say this? Microsoft, Starbucks, Logging, Boeing, Seattle, Nirvana, the Space Needle! All me! All of it! Not that city slicker's!

3. BIGFOOT.

4. Yep just bigfoot. ^-^ He's my friend by the way.

So there are my points that I made. Have anything you wanna ask go ahead. Anyone can ask...even DfuckingC...

_Al-ki_

_Lacey__ Jacklyn_

_**-XXXX-**_

_**Al-ki is the native (Chinook) motto meaning Bye and Bye. (Sometimes translated to good hope for the future [or something like that and I don't know how that was decided]) and is also spelt Alki. It is the state motto but not recognized by legislator. Still the state motto.**_

_**So I'll try to get on as much as possible and don't be shy with questions! Or correcting me with info errors. ^-^U**_

_**You can ask a question as yourself, a country (or country Oc), another state/province, anyone I'm not picky.**_


	2. China's Letter

**BOLDED- Receiving Letters**

_Italic- Washington's Letters_

_**-XXXX-**_

I'm back and…I got my first letter! And it's froooom…China! Haven't seen him in quite a long time! Wonder what he has to say. The letter reads…

**"Nihao! **

**It's me China, aru! How are you? **

**...Is America getting close to paying back what he owes me? Had he bought me my Shinatty-chan that might make up for half of the debt, aru? I love Shinatty-chans! Love, love, love!**

**Please answer fast, aru!**

**Zaijian,**

**China."**

"_Nihao China!_

_I'm holding up and doing pretty well! Going to head to the market soon and get some fish and help out with the tossing._

_Uhh…the money issue...Well last time I saw him (and he remembered me) he was saying that he was getting close to it buuuuuuuut...aheh heh...he then went to the Mall of America and then I got a message from Mic (Michigan) saying America had gone and bought himself the biggest gas guzzler he could find sooo...uhm...not exactly...we're working on getting him to work on saving._

_I'll subliminally put in his mind that he should buy you a Shinatty-chan...I'll just have Tony go and do it for me. I know you love them like I love a good apple or rain._

_I hope I answered fast enough for you and don't be afraid to visit every now and again! I'm an excellent cook!_

_Al-ki~!_

_Washington_

_Lacey Jacklyn.'_

Don't be shy to write everyone! I love letters!


	3. China's Letter 2

**Others - Bold**

_Washington - Italic_

_**-XXXX-**_

Very quickly back! Yes! I got a letter so I rushed over! It iiis...oh! China's response! He could just come and visit...hint hint.

**"****Washington,**

**...Mei quo is an idiot, aru. I want a Shinatty-chan! Riben won't buy me (another) one, aru ne! T_T**

**Ew...Rain? I don't like rain, aru...I like it when it's windy though...**

**Zaijian,**

**Zhongguo."**

Well then...

_"China,_

_Lots of people are idiots. I know you want another one. I'll have Tony take care of it, 'kay? 'Kay._

_...__**I LOVE IT**__..._

_Al-ki~!_

_Washington_

_Lacey Jacklyn."_

Don't like rain...hmph...impossible. Everyoneee! C'mon write meee!


	4. Maine's Letter

**Others – Bold**

_Washington – Italic_

_**-XXXX-**_

Aw man this is so cool! I'm getting to many letters! People are remembering me! Yes! This makes me so happy! Ok so this letter is frooooooooooom….Maine! Oh! East Cost letter even! It says…

"**Hey Washington, how are you today?**

**Listen, you know what I said about Bigfoot being your way to scare the younger states? Well, I want to see if you`re telling the truth or just one big liar. So, mind if I come over this weekend? I`ll let you go on my Haunted Hay Rides if you prove it! Don`t back down on me, Lacey.**

**With love,**

**Isabella Kristina Jones-Kirkland**

**(Maine)."**

Heh…

"_Hey Maine! I'm doing great with getting all these letters! How are you~?_

_Why would I lie about that? Honestly? Come on over any day! I don't really see anyone but Alaska and Oregon anymore! Plus I love hay rides. Challenge accepted! Btw I bet your hay ride isn't near as scary as Bigfoot. Hint Hint._

_Al-ki~!_

_Washington_

_Lacey Jacklyn."_

Been so long since I've seen Maine since she lives all the way across the country. This should be fun! Ohh! Another letter! YES! Next time though!


	5. Illinois' Letter

**Others - -Bold**

_Washington -Italic_

_**-XXXX-**_

Here's the other letter! It is from Illinois! Oh cool!

**"Dear Washington,**

**This is ya amazing sista Illinois! Just wanted to say hi and ask how ya big-footed friend is! ^.^**

**I'm so freaken lonely! I need to go visit you and some others that i haven't seen in a while! Cause' the only person who comes and visits it little Wissy (Wisconsin) and Daddy! Let me just tell you right now, those two combined for a whole day, makes you want to do to your own capital and ask if someone can shoot ya! Ya know? Anyways, you should come over and we could have a hotdog eating competition! It'll be Hella fun! Well, like they say in my home, 'See ya and hope they don't shoot ya!'**

**Ya wonderful sista,**

**Alexis M. Jones (Illinois)"**

Hmmm…..

"_Illinois,_

_Hey~! Bigfoot's doing pretty good, the other day we went out and scared some French tourists up top by the border. Was great. Maine wants to see if he's "really that scary". Heh heh…she's in for a treat._

_Oh I'm sorry that you're stuck with conchel [he'll kill me for that one day] and Alfred all the time. And that's….uhm….interesting….not fully sure I do know considering I don't see/go to Olympia all too much with living in Seattle and all._

_I would love to come and visit! It'd be great! We'll have to plan that out! I don't remember the last time I went anywhere from the cost outside of business and state meeting stuff. [Except hitting Vegas with Oregon and California but what happens there stays there]. I'll take you up on that offer! It'll be freaking awesome! They won't or I'll shoot back. ^-^_

_Al-ki~!_

_Washington_

_Lacey Jacklyn."_

Oh that'll be a fun day! Keep the letters coming everyone!


	6. Oregon's Letter

**Others - Bold**

_Washington - Italic_

_**-XXXX-**_

Oh aren't I just popular today! Even more letters! Next...Oregon! Oh my sisters!

**"Dear Washington,**

**Greetings from your older sister Oregon~! Even though we kind of see each-other often enough...**

**I hope you're doing alright and staying out of trouble! Things are stressful enough down here as always, but I'm getting by alright anyway~!**

**I heard Cali say something about France lurking around the West coast wearing nothing but a pair of cat-ears and a rose over his...well you know, so if I want you to let me know if you see anything suspicious, alright?**

**Love,**

**Emma Nicole Jones (Oregon)"**

Always nice to hear from~

_"Oreo~!_

_I love your oddness though y'know._

_I'm in Seattle! How much trouble can't I get in? Ha ha! Btw me and BC kind of went out and messed with Quebec and she blamed it on you so if anyone asks you about it run...so that might be why it's kind of stressful a little. Though if you need help I'll drive down in the jeep!_

_Really...really...That French bastard is just...if I find him in my borders I'm gonna throw him in jail with Bubba...mwahaha...I'll tell our out of land boys Hawaii and Alaska to watch out, really don't want the ten year olds getting traumatized yet. You just make sure Drama King Cali doesn't start a huge hissy fit over France creeping 'round. We all know how he's not the biggest fan of him with his history and stuff...if he does I'm not cleaning his house [read: mansion] this time! It's Nevada's turn next, he lost in Blackjack!_

_Loves~!_

_Al-ki~! _

_Washington_

_Lacey Jacklyn."_

France is such a pervert and he comes to disrupt our [mild] peace. Hmph...anyway...Letters! I accept all~!


	7. Maine's Letter 2

**Others - Bolded**

_Washington - Italic_

_**-XXXX-**_

Even mooooooore~! It's good to be thought of~! This one's Maine again~

**"Washington,**

**Well, you are considered a crazy since you kept screaming in the middle of the night for no reason because you saw "Bloody Mary", or something stupid like that. Great! I'll be over on Friday and stay till Sunday, I got plans with Massie and Yorkie for Halloween, you're welcome to come along if you don't mind getting in trouble with kids parents and possibly the police~! Oh, I know how you feel, the only people who really come to visit me now are either Rhode Island, the Carolina's, Massie and Yorkie. They all get boring sometimes...**

**Oh yeah? Well then, I bet that Bigfoot isn't as scary as you lead on, the Lochness Monster is probably more scarier than him!**

**See you soon!**

**Isabella Kristina Jones-Kirkland**

**(Maine)"**

Oh...it's on like Donkey Kong now...

_"Maine,_

_1. I WAS THREE AND YOU GUYS MADE ME SIT THROUGH A GORE FEST AND THEN TOLD ME TO DO THAT AND HAD JUMP OUT FROM THE SHOWER! IT IS NOT MY FAULT! THAT'S WHY THE EAST COAST WASN'T ALLOWED TO WATCH ME AS A KID!_

_2. Okay, I'll make sure my apartment's all spiffed up for ya._

_3. Oh man that sounds like fun! Though I'm taking Alaska and Hawaii trick or treating again. So I got to pass. Ten year old boys are almost always sweet~ Alaska's going to be a bear and I think Hawaii's going to be a robot. [I'm going as a zombie :P]_

_4. Well any company is good for me considering my spot._

_PFFFFF! I've been to Scotland's house and I met her! She is not scary! Bigfoot would scare the shit out of her!_

_See ya~_

_Al-ki~!_

_Washington_

_Lacey Jacklyn."_

Challenge completely accepted.


	8. Oregon's Letter 2

**Others - Bold**

_Washington - Italic_

_**-XXXX-**_

Letters just flying in! It's a Chr-...Halloween miracle! Oh~ From Oregon~

**"Dear Washington,**

**I see... that explains all the death-threats I've been getting in the mail lately... Why are you guys always going out of your way to cause me trouble? Honestly... I just hope you don't turn into Prussia. I heard Germany has it tough dealing with him, and he's supposed to be the younger sibling!**

**I'm sure there's a better way to deal with France then violence... You know I'm a pacifist, plus he's a lot tougher then he looks... I heard he survived getting shot in the head once... Anyway, just keep an eye out for him. I find that Europeans have many tricks up their sleeves, whether out not they're even wearing them...**

**Love,**

**Emma Nicole Jones (Oregon)"**

Heeeeh...

_"Oreoza~_

_BC DID IT! I told her it was a bad ideaaa! I normally don't cause you trouble...I just beat DC with a bat [that bastard]...And I'm awesomer than Prussia. I can wander drunk here and not get arrested! Plus I'm not dead, I mean tecnically he's a zombie so yeah. But...you ARE older._

_I'M not gonna hurt him. ^-^ Bubba will~! Yeah yeah I know you are. I heard that too but still, he's just so irritating! I want to get him almost as bad as I do Alfred! That forgetting asshole who doesn't even know I exist most of the time...I'll keep an eye out! True true...I've dealt with Russia, I'll be fine big sis!_

_Loves~_

_Al-ki~!_

_Washington_

_Lacey Jacklyn"_

Hm...how to deal with a Frenchmen...oh!

_"Dear Streaking Frog,_

_Get away from the West Coast. We don't want you here. If I find you are going to jail and meeting Bubba. If I have to I will shoot you between the eyes with a shotgun. Are we clear?_

_Al-ki~!_

_Lacey Jacklyn."_

Fair warning. I can prove that I warned him if something happens now.

...

...

...

Iz can has moar letterz?


	9. Oregon's Letter 3

**Others - Bold**

_Washington - Italic_

_**-XXXX-**_

A little late yes...but...I had work that came first! Though I am back! Oregon's letter again!

**"Dear Washington,**

**Well I assumed Prussia was dead too...until last month when I saw him drinking my entire beer stock...then Germany showed up and apologized before explaining Prussia's current state...From everything I saw and was told, Prussia is still very alive and NOT a zombie, which of course makes the whole thing all the more confusing...**

**And no beating DC with a baseball bat. I don't care if you hate him, you need to learn some self-restraint...if you want to take out your anger on something, then try video games...at least that's safer...**

**I don't think setting a Sasquatch on him would be a very good idea...**

**Love,**

**Emma Nichole Jones (Oregon)"**

Tsk...worry worry worry...

_"Oreooooololololol~! [Been on the internet, can you tell? ^-^]_

_A zombie is the undead! Prussia was in fact dead, EVERYONE knows it, and we've learned that he's actually walking around among us. He's in fact a zombie! He was dead and now he's not! HE LIIIIIIIIIVES! And he drank all your booze...? Some of that was mine too..._

_I beat him that one time! He deserved it! He called me a pixie and mocked bigfoot and Ever [my cloud that rained on the floor 'member?] and he called me a trollish abomination that shouldn't be at that meeting! There was more and you know what happened! It was at the end of a meeting! The dude is the biggest asshole EVER! He's not even a state! He's a city!_

_...Then I won't tell you what I did yesterday...btw I will be hiding with one of the provinces for a while so...yeah..._

_Loves~_

_Al-ki~!_

_Washington_

_Lacey Jacklyn"_

...off to Canada...


	10. Maine's Letter 3

**Others - Bold**

_Washington - Italic_

_**-XXXX-**_

Going to BC for a few hours! Letter time! Maine!

**"Washington,**

**Hey, not our fault you said you were big enough to watch them with Anthony and I. So don't start blaming us for anything - and if we could babysit you again, watching those movies is much more interesting than doing nothing, right?**

**Aw alright then. Well, just remember to keep Alaska and Hawaii apart, they still fight over the smallest things so if they fight, separate them right away.****Yeah, it's either WW3 or keep them apart. Keep watching them no matter what.**

**Oh and Zombies? Well, that's something new..**

**Nessie is adorable, but I'm sure Nessie can scare your Bigfoot..**

**With love,**

**Isabella Kristina Jones-Kirkland**

**(Maine)"**

...

_"Maine,_

_You never said it was Bloody Mary! I thought it was the scary movies that KIDS thought were scary like what Oregon and California would show me! NOT THAT! Think about my placement...I would've happy with and ant farm plus, it was raining and you wouldn't let me go play! So I will blame you guys!_

_Sorriz. They're actually not that bad around me. Yeah boys will be boys but they keep on good terms normally. Just around meeting agenda's all the stress seems to erupt and yeah...though that happens to all of us when we go to the East for business and stuff...guess it's because it's more hustle and bustle with not as much room while it's all nice a lid back with more room here. Plus I've known them forever, little Nickolai up north was put under mostly my care consider America just dropped him off one day and left so I've easily got control of him. Hawaii weeeell...we're on good terms and everything though Cali's better with him than I am. So don't worry! I know what I'm doing!_

_Well I'M a zombie. I tried to get Oregon to be one too but she's too busy to even say hi this year and Chase down there is heading to Vegas...which means he'll be mailed in in a box labeled drunk and he'll need a new wallet.._

_PFF! No no no. Bigfoot scares ALL! YOU'LL SEE!_

_Al-ki~!_

_Washington_

_Lacey Jacklyn."_

That was long...Peeps! Write me some letters yo!


	11. Oregon's Letter 4

**Others - Bold**

_Washington - Italic_

_**-XXXX-**_

Still hiding though I've got mah laptop! Still responding!

**"Dear Washington [yes I can tell...from the way you've been spamming me with emails and poking me 800 times on Facebook...],**

**...Then I'm not gonna talk about it anymore...those were expensive beers too...**

**I think you're taking it a little to personally. Frankly, even though I know you two hate each-others guts, you can at least try to be less violent. And that goes for both of you. (Geez, and I thought Eugene and Corvallis were bad...)**

**...You didn't listen to any my warnings, did you?...I told you it was a bad idea...I just hope France didn't try to rape Mr. Bigfoot...or you for that matter...Just, don't forget to write me letters...**

**Love,**

**Emma Nicole (Oregon)"**

A heh heh...I got...bored

_"Oreoooz [What? It's entertaining!]_

_I KNOW! TT~TT I was going to bring some of those to Christmas too!_

_I AM NOT. That bastard is out run me out of the country! You don't get it because you're not forgotten by EVERYONE. I mean I head anywhere out of the grouping of you, me, and part of Idaho and people think I'm DC or from there! Plus he treats me like crap! He doesn't like me and I don't like him that political city slicker! I've TRIED but he edges me on with that shit eating smirk of his. Grr...when that bastard one day goes down I will party._

_Bigfoot's fine! He'll turn him into a pretzel before the pervert can touch him! And I've always got my hatchet on me sis, no worry! I won't forget to write though you gotta come visit more, it's lonely!_

_Loves~!_

_Al-ki~!_

_Washington_

_Lacey Jacklyn."_

:3 Letters please?


	12. Maine's letter 4

**Others - Bold**

_Washington - Italic_

_**-XXXX-**_

Letter from Maineee! Now it says...

**"Washington,**

**Well, you never asked what the movie was called and just sat there with us! And you must've forgotten that Massie and I aren't California and Oregon, we never had kid friendly horror movies, and we never will! Oh..I forgot to tell you that I set those ants free and we couldn't let you go outside while it was raining! You would get sick, so the only option you had was to be a good girl and watch a bunch of movies. I'm sorry if I ruined your childhood, but I'm not sure Massie is..the stupid bastard.**

**Well, if you're really that sure about them being fine, go for it. However, if something happens, don't call up in the middle of the night crying about it like North and South Carolina did last year.**

**Pfff Zombies aren't even that amazing unless they're in movies. But you already look like a Zombie when you wake up in the morning, so it fits you rather well. I'm going as a Gothic Mummy-and no snarky comments needed. Already got them from the original 13.**

**OH and I almost forgot, I got "kidnapped" by old man England, so I can't come over..maybe this Friday or something. I'm really sorry..**

**Best wishes!**

**Isabella Kristina Jones-Kirkland**

**(Maine)"**

Yes...

_"Maine,_

_Yes I did! That was my first trip to the East! I didn't know as a three year old! ...You released General and his army? FUCK YOU GUYS FOR THAT! They were friends for me! I wouldn't have gotten sick, I'm Washington and I have a pet cloud, I adore the rain. I didn't go back over to the East for seven years after...you guys got a kick out of it...I glare at you._

_I'm positive. They're part of the West Coast too, I'm fine. Didn't they call because when they tried to stop the fight Alaska pulled a Russia and threaten to kill them and then Hawaii got a knife...? Or was that when Georgia and Florida watched them...? I can't remember though I do need to go visit Russia sooner or later, wanna come with?_

_Hell I'll be an awesome zom- oh you're a bitch. My people are pale and so am I so shut it we're proud! [And I'm a hard sleeper and the Masshole wakes me with an air horn, anyone would. Plus I need my coffee in the morning.] PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF. I'll do those in person._

_You're stuck with England? That sucks I mean I don't hate him but I don't like him. Still sucks. Well just drop in anytime. I'm open to visitors. It's okay._

_Luck!_

_Al-ki~!_

_Washington_

_Lacey Jacklyn.'_

Well that's that...I should probably try to set something up with Russia soon...kinda miss him...eh later.

Keep it coming with the letters peoples! I love it!


	13. Hunan Province's Letter

**Others - Bold**

_Washington - Italic_

_**-XXXX-**_

Still incognito here but I'm still getter letters! I got some new ones! This one's from...Hunan Province...huh...

**"Nihao, Washington!**

**I don't usually write to Westeners, but I'm feelin' boring... So, where did you say you are, aru~? Ah! Found you!**

**...Well, not much to say to ya...but, I might visit you sometime in the next century or so, and I'll bring some Hunanese food. I promise you'll like it!**

**Hunan province."**

OOOOOooooh.

_"Nihao!_

_Yay you found me! Had to say it. :)_

_Why don't you come and visit this weekend? I've already got my guest room cleaned up anyways. Hunanese food...don't think I've had that...huh...sounds good though! I love new foods!_

_Al-ki~!_

_Washington_

_Lacey Jacklyn."_

Huh...I might have a new friend! Cool! Letters from everywhere accepted!


	14. Iowa's Letter

**Others - Bold**

_Washington - Italic_

_**-XXXX-**_

I have another new letter! Coolio! It is from...Iowa!

**"Washington,**

**:D HI LACEY! Greetings from Iowa. I sent some corn with the letter. How are you? I feel a bit hyper. A few of the smaller towns brought a bunch of pumpkins to my house and we craved them and cooked the seeds and their WONDERFUL!**

**~Iowa."**

Always good corn...always.

_"Iowa,_

_Hey! Greetings from the Pacific North West! Thanks for the corn! Was actually thinking about buying some later. Awesome timing. I'm doing pretty good, actually being remembered and I'm liking it a lot. So I'm doing good, how about you? Oh that sounds fun! I haven't had roasted pumpkin seeds in years! Actually I haven't carved in years...I always get hungry when talking to you!_

_Al-ki~!_

_Washington_

_Lacey Jacklyn._

_P.S Oh yeah! Random thought but you and me need to make an action movie and star in it, I think it would be cool!"_

Movie star...one day I'll get there! Naw it's just entertaining to make movies. Letters!


	15. New York's and Pureto Rico's Letter

**Others - Bold**

_Washington - Italic_

_**-XXXX-**_

Now even more letters! Also Happy Hallows Eve everyone! Onto my letters! Oh, New York and Puerto Rico.

**"Yo Washington!**

**I see you finally decide to write letters. So anyway, city slicker? Geez, what the hell did DC do to you man? Honestly, don't go btchin on DC just cause you guys have the same name.**

**Anyway, I'm not here to lecture you, but seriously you are NOT the best state, I am. Well I gotta go, see ya dude.**

**Love**

**Ryder D. Jones**

**New York**

**P.S.**

**Rico wants to talk to ya.**

**Hola Amigo!**

**How are you doing? Why do you hate DC? He's your hermano, sometimes I don't get why you states don't just get along. Seriously, amigo it'll be sooo much easier for guys to get along.**

**Well I gotta go, New York is calling me about who knows what. - splater - Aww! Sorry amigo Jett jump on my table and knock me over, now my pen is broken! :( Dois mios! Great now there's pawprints.**

**Hasta luego,**

**Jose X. Suarez**

**Puerto Rico"**

...

_"Yorkie,_

_Obviously I did. He's the biggest fucking city slicker. And it's not really the name thing [even though it sucks big time to always actually but state after] but he's the biggest asshole dude! I'm not going to sit back and let him insult me! None of you guys normally see what happens because most of the fighting happens after the meetings, why do you think the janitors go in every time to clean? I broke his leg with a baseball bat that one meeting and EVERONE saw the argument and saw why, he starts it every time. I sit there nice and quiet minding my own business, I show up even though most of that stuff doesn't involve me._

_Well I guess I kind of just lectured you but all of you guys are blind to how much of an asshole he is and side with him. Ha, West Coast rules, I rule plus- look at a map Yorkie, I'm bigger. ;)_

_Que passa Puerto Rico,_

_I'm doing pretty good over here, am home again and enjoying an old Mario game, you? I don't consider him family, also he is NOT I repeat NOT a state...I tried to be nice in the beginning but he decided to be a dick._

_That's kind of funny and frankly the paw prints make a good touch, I guess he just wanted to say hi. Ha ha. Well talk to you later._

_Hablar con usted más tarde!_

_Al-ki~!_

_Washington_

_Lacey Jacklyn."_

Well then...yeaah...that happened...more letters please~!


	16. Hunan Province's Letter 2

**Others - Bold**

_Washington - Italic_

_**-XXXX-**_

I have another~! I feel special~! Oh, it's Hunan!

**"Nihao**, **Washington!**

**This weekend, eh? That's not enough time to get a visa... Don't tell anyone, I'll have to be sneaking into your country, then. What time are ya free?**

**Do you have a Chinatown? If you don't, I'll build one for you for $9.99.**

**Hunan"**

OOOH.

_"Nihao!_

_Don't worry it's all shush shush hush hush. We have people from everywhere, no one will notice! I'm pretty much always free, I put the address and apartment info on a separate sheet._

_I don't though you don't have to build one. We have a lot of honest for goodness restaurants. You can't go almost anywhere without seeing some kind of Asian food restaurant. I can take you to some of my favorites!_

_Al-ki~!_

_Washington_

_Lacey Jacklyn."_

Yay~! I love visitors! This should be fun! Letters welcome!


	17. Hunan's and Hubei's Letter

**Others - Bold**

_Washington - Italic_

_**-XXXX-**_

Okay so this chapter has two letters combined...you'll see why...

**"Washington hao,**

**Well...Teehee...Bad news, my friend - my brother Hubei caught me sneaking out so I had to make a deal with him. To bring him along too. Lol, I knew he was jealous of my new awesome American friend. He's always in his little office, alone...bored...tired...W-wait, I'm starting to feel sorry for him.**

**So, it is okay with you?**

**Wang Hui"**

**"Nihao, Washington,**

**Aiya! Don't listen to my brother, he's always making things up! But, hello, I'm Chu, Wang Chu, representive of the Hubei province in China. As you know, Hunan's my brother, twin actually. He's really bothersome. Do you have any sibling like that? If you do, I pity you...**

**Write back soon,**

**Hubei"**

Silence...

_"Nihao!_

_Hunan- The more the merrier! Bring him along! ^-^_

_Hubei- Actually...I have 49 brothers and sisters and a bunch of cousins right above aka the Canadian Provinces...so yeah...there are some..._

_Can't wait to see you both!_

_Al-ki~!_

_Washington_

_Lacey Jacklyn."_

Heh fun fun! Moar letters plz? :3


	18. China's Letter 3

**Others - Bold**

_Washington - Italic_

_**-XXXX-**_

Aheh...it's been a bit but I am back! Had a few issues -coughnotjailcough- but I am back! LETTER TIME~

**"Washington,**

**Tony is creepy, aru. *grumbles: all right***

**Creepy alien... *shudders***

**Zaijian,**

**Zhongguo"**

Oh China~

_"China,_

_Tony's not creepy, he pretty cool!_

_What happened?_

_Al-ki~_

_Washington_

_Lacey Jacklyn."_

YES~! Moar l3tt3rs?


	19. China's Letter 4

**Others - Bold**

_Washington - Italic_

_**-XXXX-**_

Ha ha! That was quick! Two letters today! It is China~

**"Washington,**

**What do you mean 'what happened?', aru? Do you mean about Tony? Tony is just weird, aru.**

**Zhongguo"**

Ha ha haa.

**_"_**_China,_

_Oh well normally Tony did something. Yeah he's a bit but he's fun!_

_Al-ki~_

_Washington_

_Lacey Jacklyn."_

Oh Tony, you amuse me.


	20. Russia's Letter

**Others - Bold**

_Washington - Italic_

_**Btw the upcoming translation is "He Ivan! Long time no chat!" and "No, sorry."**_

_**-XXXX-**_

Next letter is~! Oooh, it's Russia, I 'wonder' what he wants.

**"Привет Вашингтоне**

**(Hello Washington)**

**It Is Ivan become one with me да KOL KOL KOL**

**With Love**

**Ivan"**

He never changes. Funny funny. Well I can't exactly hate him considering raising Alaska and the Cold War stuff I started and how I almost was his territory in the begining...huh, lot of influence there.

_"__Эй, Иван! Давно не чат!_

_I can read Russian. Easily._

_Нет, извините.__I won't be one with you. I'll go and visit though! If I do break away I'll be my own country, you can be one with me! How's that? I like it._

_Al-ki~!_

_Washington_

_Lacey Jacklyn."_

...You need not know of my plans...focus on letters...not on my plans. So what if I do? Don't judge me! I'M PERFECTLY FINE! Oh a squirrel~


	21. Oregon's Letter 5

**Others - Bold**

_Washington - Italic_

_**-XXXX-**_

Ha! Was able to get away from this dumb meeting! Letter time!

**"Dear Washington,**

**It's just me again~! I've been a bit busy, but I finally managed to squeeze some time into sending you a letter. I hope you're doing well :) You know that I worry about you all the time (and for very good reasons)...**

**Speaking of, you aren't still in hiding are you? Quebec still seems pretty mad...I hope you haven't been getting in any more trouble with him -_-"...**

**Well anyway, I hope to get your reply soon~ Bye Little Sis' *hugs***

**Love,**

**Big Sis Emma Nicole (Oregon)"**

Such a worry wart.

_"Oregon,_

_Good to hear from you again~! You don't NEED to worry y'know. I'm a big girl :D_

_No I came back a while ago. Have some guests here and they're really fun! I know he's mad [at you remember?] and I stayed in the B.C borders. I stayed in the forests anyways. My element. Ha ha! They didn't even know!_

_I hope this is soon enough big sis~ -hugs backs-_

_Al-ki~!_

_Love,_

_Washington_

_Lacey Jacklyn."_

My big sister loves me no matter what I do. She's awesome. Letters~!


	22. China's Letter 5

_**Shit, I'm sorry. I haven't had much time for this lately. I'll go back to working on it.**_

**Others - Bold**

_Washington - Italics_

_**-XXXX-**_

Aheh, sorry for the disappearance there. I had a house of paperwork that was being attacked by the bills and I needed to fight in the war- ...Letters!

**"...Washington...**

**America is doing something with your brain.**

**So is Tony...**

**Zhongguo"**

Silly China.

_"China,_

_I'm perfectly fine. Being is normal is boring._

_Crazy is just so much fun._

_Al-ki!_

_Washington_

_Lacey Jacklyn."_

I won the war so I'll respond more!


	23. E Washington's Letter

_**Just a btw, this one made me so happy because I'm not the only one who see's two WA instead of just one. :D**_

**Others- Bold**

_Washington - Italic_

_**-XXXX-**_

Now let's see who my next letter is from...hm...OH! OH OH OH! My brother over the mountains! My other half!

**"Yo, West**

**Jeez, how long has it been since we talked? Lol. Sometimes I wonder if you've forgotten your own brother.**

**Pht. We should go ski together sometime. That'd be fun.~**

**Or maybe you could come over in the summer and get some sun. Lol.**

**I'm making an apple crisp. Which apples do you think I should use? Pink Lady our Gala. They're both so good I'm having trouble deciding .~**

**I'm also sending you some green onions with this letter. You're raspberries may be the best, but my onions pwn all. :P**

**Applezzzz**

**Your brother and the other half of the State**

**Eastern Washington**

**P.S. Oreo told me that she has seen France in the area. Don't go out after dark and keep a can of pepper spray on you. In fact, I'm gonna send you one with the onions. ;)**

**Call me if ya need me and I'll chase him off with my gun."**

It's been forever!

_"East! Dude!_

_I know, it's been so long big bro. The trip over the mountains is just not one I've had time for with all the work and then the foot of snow [which was awesome]. Y'know it would be pretty hard to forget you since we actually are blood. :P_

_Oh you ready for another snow whopping? You and your skis and me and my board. It's on._

_Hey, I have quite a bit of sun...and I'm not that pale..._

_Man that is such a tough choice...I've been buying some amazing Fuji's but since that's not an option I say both! Now I need to go buy some ore apples because I feel like making a pie now..._

_Oh really now? My raspberries are the best. Melt in your mouth this year. Thanks for the onions, I wasn't getting a good crop this year so they were really needed._

_I'm not afraid of France. I can tell him off in almost an language, still have my old hatchet [and an axe AND chainsaw now. Love that thing], and mace? Do you really think that'd stop him? He's probably immune to this by now. I'll keep it in my back pack just so you won't freak. I'm surprised you haven't warned and gone to protect Cali. That little crush you have still got you flustered when around her? ;) or is it because she's taller, more tan, her Spanish 'gives you chills' as you've said, or maybe how she's caught you staring at her natural 'land masses'? ;D_

_Also I'm a straight shot . Oh, how about we tag team him with air soft and send him into the ocean? Then when he comes back we have the real stuff! :D_

_Al-ki~!_

_Washing-_

_West West._

_Lacey Jacklyn._

_Miss you bro. :)"_

Now I am off to get so Fuji's and make a pie. It'll be delish! Keep sending letters!


	24. Illinois' Letter 2

_**Just a btw for this letter, it's chill. No worries.**_

_Washington - Italic_

**Others - Bold**

_**-XXXX-**_

Told you that I'd get back sooner! Now to open the mail bag!

**"Dear Washington,**

**Haha! Oh god I wish I was there to see their faces! XD Well, duh! He's Bigfoot ain't he? Heh heh, I bet she i~is~! Ya, well, when ya stuck with them, ya just do ... Ya. Just. Do!**

**Really? Great! This is gonna be so AWESOME! Aw man, YA ARE SOOO ON! XD hehe, nice come back!**

**Ya amazin' sista,**

**Alexis M. Jones (Illinois)"**

Oh traveling~

_"Illinois,_

_Bigfoot just rules. One wet himself and it was amazing! Made my day! And she is :D_

_Everyone has their little bugs so no worries. Though m bugs live on the other coast so I'm normally able to chill here. B)_

_Yeah! I'm always up for a travel! I'll get my shit into my jeep and be over before you know it! I'm gonna beat ya! And thank you :)_

_Al-ki~_

_Washington_

_Lacey Jacklyn."_

Time to plan a new trip! I'll still respond while I'm off so keep sending! :D


	25. Oregon's Letter 6

_Washington - Italic_

**Others - Bold**

_**-XXXX-**_

Papers and pens~ People and letters~

**"Dear Lacey,**

**Hello! It's Emma! I'm just checking up on you again! You know me... always the worrywart and keeping a vigilant eye on you in case I need to bail you out again... I still haven't forgotten the time you and East Washington stole Argentina's rifle while on your way to Ontario... or the time you rigged Virginia's house with booby traps while DC was on a visit there... Sometimes I wonder why we're related... *sigh* Oh well... I still love you even if you do give me a hard time every once in a while~ :)**

**By the way, you remember my birthday's on Valentine's Day right? Even though I don't always celebrate my birthday, I thought it would be nice if all of us Pacific North-westerners have a little party~ We could have cake and grilled salmon and everything, and we can invite BC, Ida and even Alaska too... You know, just as a get together? If you want I'll let you do the planning since I know you love doing that sort of thing... Just don't forget to send AZ an invite too since it's his birthday too...**

**Also by the way, if you see an 8 to 100 foot long snake-like lizard with a head that looks a bit like a Chinese dragon (horns and whiskers and all that) and a call that sounds a bit like a cow, please tell me right away. It's likely just Wally the Wallowa lake monster. You see he left the lake the other day and I'm kind of worried about him, so please let me know if you see him, 'kay?**

**With lots of love and hugs,**

**Emma Nicole (Oregon)"**

What the hell is that thing even doing over here? Oh god! Oh my god! I need to go find Bigfoot and have him hide in McCleary again!

_"Emma,_

_Heeeey. I've been doing good as of late...but the sun is finally out- I mean I'm well behaved!_

_1. He was going to shoot us! If we didn't steal it I don't think we could've gotten away with hatchets! I can't throw those damn things straight!_

_2. THAT BASTARD DESERVES IT._

_And of course we are~ I'm just a bit more Russian than you~ I love you too~~!_

_Of course I wouldn't forget! How could I? A party would be so much fun! We haven't had all of us in one spot for a long time. I would love to plan it! And I wouldn't forget Arizona! I'm just not inviting Nevada considering I still haven't gotten my money. No I am not going to let that go._

_What the hell! That is-! OH MY GOD! You know I don't like that thing and its loose! If I see it you know I'm calling you...that thing is fucked..._

_Loves and hugs~!_

_Al-ki~!_

_Washington_

_Lacey Jacklyn."_

...I'm not staying in Seattle as long as that thing is out there...


	26. E Washington's Letter 2

_Washington - Italic_

**Others - Bold**

_**-XXXX-**_

Stupid Wally...always sending a paranoia...

**"Dear West,**

**Nah. Don't worry about it. I don't want you to risk your life (or you citizens lives for that matter) just to see little ol' me. Besides, I should be glad you're finally getting to work. I know how you procrastinate. :P**

**Me? Get my butt whooped in the snow? Bah! As if that'll ever happen! I've been practicing with Idaho. He's taught me some awesome new tricks! :D**

**Sis, you put vampires to shame. (Not the sparkly ones. The real ones)**

**Yep. You're raspberries are the best around. But my apples in Yakama are the best anyone can find.**

**Sis...where did you get that chainsaw?**

***splutters* W-What? ( how'd you find out? Grr...) Anyways, I have a new crush! :| Cali...kinda sorta...turned me down for Nevada. And you have nowhere to be teasing me! What about those picnics you go on with BC at the Peace Arch. Bahahaha! Yes! I know about those! :D Drinking wine and eating smoked salmon!**

***coughs* Ahem. Anyways...glad there weren't any branches that fell on your house during the ice storm. It really got me worried when the boss declared a State of Emergency for the Olympia area. But I heard that Oregon came up and helped you clear up a bunch of the damage, so you're all right, right?**

**Marcus "East" Jones"**

...Yeah...going to get him once I finish hiding from Wally...

_"East,_

_YOU ARE JUST AS BAD. I'm not kidding. You are. I will visit. You can't stop me!_

_I'm up with Alaska half of the time AND I get more snow! You are going D.O.W.N. What tricks are for skis? Not stabbing yourself in the foot?_

_Well 'sorry' that you take all the sun. You actually look more related to Cali if you go by skin tone :P (I got Arizona already for that stupid book...if you can call it a book..)_

_Well anything from both of us is the best._

_I've had it. I have more logging than you, of course I have it. Gonna show D.C it and hope he gets sick. :D_

_EVERYONE knew. Even Alfred. That's why we would give you two some alone time~ And don't worry, the Yorkie is now the new target. ...B.C'S with Montana dude. Catch up on the times. We go on picnics to keep the peace plus, it fun. Least I didn't try to impress someone with Nirvana! You made Cali a grunge mix. That was so funny. Btw, we'll know your crush soon. You turn red when you lie and you're so obvious. ;)_

_I'm used to the storms by now. Not as bad as the one wind storm that took out so much of the north...that was horrible. I was lucky enough to have been up in one of the towns closer to the peninsula above Oly that got hit but was hit with snow but the trees were cleared early. When Boss told me I was freaking out. Oreo did show up and we started helping clear up. I'm perfectly fine bro. You're getting as bad as her y'know?_

_Al-ki~!_

_Washington_

_Lacey Jacklyn."_

Now to the mailbox quickly!


	27. E Washington's Letter 3

_Washington - Italics_

**Others - Bold**

_**-XXXX-**_

I'm going to get paper cuts from all of these letters! Yes, that's good.

**"West**

**Haha! I know. It was just a joke. :] Haha. Remember that time one of our bosses had finally had it and chewed us out for about an hour, all the time his glasses kept sliding down his nose? You came down with a "coughing fit" halfway through the lecture.**

**Well, it's nice to know you're gonna visit. :D**

**It's a secret. Can't tell you. :P And, Sis, you get more ICE than me. Not snow.**

**Meh. At least it's dry heat and it feels the temperature. I visited you during the summer once and found out what you were always complaining about. Jeez. It was eighty, and it felt like it was one hundred, but you couldn't cool down the normal way since your sweat stuck to your skin because it refused to evaporate.**

**Haha. It's weird. It's almost like Arizona was fantasizing some sort of love story between you and himself. Hahaha. Get it, 'cause Eddie's from here, and Bella's from there?**

**Yup. Yup. We're like the top producers of ELEVEN different crops. Is that awesome of what?**

**Oh, thaaat chainsaw. Sorry, I kept getting an image of the MASSIVE one that Texas has that he uses to freak us out every Halloween.**

**EVERYONE? Does gossip spread THAT fast?**

**Yeah. Uh Huh. A picnic to keep the peace. Sure.;)**

***blushes* I do NOT turn red when I lie! Where would you get that idea?**

**Well, I'm glad you're okay. :)**

**Bye!**

**Marcus "East" Jones**

**P.S. By the way...before I forget...there is something...mooing...in my pond. It's starting to creep me out. Should I call animal control. Seriously. It's weird."**

Brothers. Am I right?

_"East_

_Okay he looks like the mole man boss from the video game I was playing beforehand! And he got all pissed when you pointed t out. Pffff good tiiimes._

_Well I haven't been there for a while. Plus I wanna do a check on the tri cities._

_Secret, riiiight. Whatever helps you sleep at night. I get loads of snow! You look like you're northern Cali! Seriously! That's why you're creepily tan!_

_That's why everyone went to the pools or hung out in the sprinklers. IT'S YOUR FAULT THAT I'M PALE! :|_

_Thank you Capitan of the Obvious. -.- That jokes already been told. It's not even funny. There were crazy thirteen year olds asking the high school football players for their jerseys at one point even!_

_And that's just food. Where was the first atomic built? Right here. Yet somehow we're forgotten. The other day I heard some tourists talking about how they always thought Washington was part of Canada. =~=_

_Oh I have one of those too :3_

_Uh, duh? Especially when Nevada and New York got a hold of the info. Everyone but Cali knew within a few days._

_It's true._

_Oh hells yeah you do. IT'S HILARIOUS._

_Thanks still :)_

_Al-ki~!_

_Washington_

_Lacey Jacklyn_

_OH MY GOD! NO. Call Oregon! I do not want that thing in this state! God damnit! Quit reading and fucking call her!"_

Finally! That thing's goin' home!


	28. Oregon's Letter 7

_**Happy (now late T~T) 's everyone from the little leprechaun herself! Sorry I'm so late anymore. It's hard to catch up. I'll try more.**_

_Washington - Italics_

**Others - Bold**

_**-XXXX-**_

I am back everyone! I had to get a new mailbox for where I was for a while. Went out batting and because we were so drunk that I hit my own with my bat...ANYWAYS! Letters! Right!

**"Dear Lacey,**

**I just got a call from East WA. It seems he's found Wally -.-"**

**Sorry for all the inconvenience he's brought you, it's just that he's been living in Lake Wallowa for over 400 years as far as I know and I think that the most likely reason he escaped was due to severe cabin fever... Remember the time you and Ida were trapped in that cave close to Newport with no way out for 15 hours? You had been clawing the walls and everything... Of course you were little back then, but still.**

**Anyway, I'm going to need some help rounding him up. I've already called Texas to lend me a hand and I've got enough rope and cheese curd to get him out of that pond, but be warned that Wally can get...feisty when he's angry, so I'll need you and East to cover for us and keep the public in the dark about this. Can I count on you guys?**

**Coming soon,**

**Emma Nicole (Oregon)**

**P.S. That was a wonderful party we had! I hope we can do it again sometime! :)"**

...

_"Oreololololol,_

_Yeah...he told me that Wally was there. =_=_

_...did you really just compare those situations? I wasn't used to caves and stuff like that! I was still newly found from my tribe!_

_We'll cover even though he freaks us out a bit...if anyone can keep stuff under wraps its us._

_Al-ki~!_

_Washington_

_Lacey Jacklyn._

_Ps: We need to! It was really amazingly fun!" _

Now...to get Wally out of here as fast as possible...please send letters or I'll snap out of freaking out.


	29. Alabama's Letter

**Others - Bold**

_Washington - Italics_

_**-XXXX-**_

Hm? Oh, hey look! A letter! Been some time now!

**"Eyyyyy Wishy-washy!**

**It's your southern sibling,Alabama!**  
><strong>...Alabama? Alabama the beautiful? Heart of the south? Hank Williams? Roll Tide? No body?...Ah fine whatever.<strong>

**Anyway I was wondering, just WHY am I hearing conversations about some weird ass love triangle from my chitlin's instead of coffee, Nirvana, and the space needle? You need me to take them out? I can gather up all my neighbors and we can come up there and 'take care of it' your call.**

**Anyway, I haven't forgotten you! I like you better than the other Washington, he is just so pish posh and smug, like the little douche canno that he is. 'Ooo I'm so special cause I'm pappy's capital and I am just a mini America!'...I think I need to punch him again. ...I'm get back to the fields, peanuts are coming in, corn gettin' a mile high, and got to get ready for this year's German festival.**

**Y'all be safe now,**  
><strong>Camellia Grenevine Jones."<strong>

Damn, haven't heard from the South in a looooong time.

_"Hey Bam-Bam, (that's for the Wishy-Washy T_T)_

_Uhm...I don't know what "chitlin" means. Seriously. I don't and I'm even getting closer to speaking fluently with Kazakhstan. And love triangle...? What? What are you hearing? By the way, I do have a lot more than just coffee, Nirvana, and the Needle. Like, A LOT. I can take care of myself Bama, I'm not that young, and I've raised a state by myself pretty much. It's chill._

_I'm glad you haven't. And not to be arrogant, but I am. He is a pompous asshole that- ugh! I shouldn't start this rant again. And you should because I'm still under watch from breaking his leg with a baseball bat, he should be happy I forgot my hatchet that day, and Oregon is still breathing down my neck about it and I have a couple of provinces on my tail so I have to lay low...So punch him. That'd be awesome. Stupid D.C..._

_Have fun harvesting. Make the festival awesome. I should probably fly back to Seattle and prep for Bumbershoot._

_Al-ki~_

_Washington._

_Lacey Jacklyn."_

It's good to talk to the south every now and again. It's nice. Back to fighting fires and such though. Don't forget me now!

_**-XXXX-**_

_**Btw everyone, if you want more on Washington (and my own Oregon), I am writing a story for them called 'Backtracking' as I re-write and work on some bigger story projects. Take a look, only two chapters for now but it's sllowly coming along.**_


	30. Alabama's Letter 2

_Washington - Italics_

**Others - Bold**

_**-XXXX-**_

Geez already? I feel loved though~

**"Washington,**

**My dear, 'chitlin' is a southern thing for 'children.'**  
><strong>We like to use it cause' it sounds funny.<strong>

**And by the 'love triangle' I, sadly, mean the Twilight. Yes, I know you have a lot more than just those 3, but those are my favorite things about you.**

**Ugh, it's so HOT DOWN HERE! IT FEELS LIKE IM IN A SAUNA...is that how you spell it? Ehh, I didnt really, y'alls weather? I know it must be better than mine...**

**See you at the next State Meeting!**  
><strong>Alabama."<strong>

. . .

_"Alabama,_

_Thought so but I haven't been south for a loooong time. And it does sound funny. Lol_

_. . . .I am not talking about that, it's not even a book, shit. God, I'd rather not talk about that, or know about, or even have it exist. If you want to know more about that stuff talk to Arizona. Isn't that the favorite things for everyone...-sigh-_

_Yes, Bama, that's how you spell it. I know how you feel right now. There are fires starting all over here. It got close to triple digits! Awful heat! Also is making my hair frizz DX But I've been worrying about East because of our weather. Really bet that yours is sooo much better. We're playing fire fighter here. They actually raised the fire watch level._

_See you then!_

_Al-ki~_

_Washington_

_Lacey Jacklyn."_

Probably should get a letter out to East, I sure hope he's alright with all the heat and fire, if his weather is always warmer it might be crazy there...better write him now.

_"Hey, East._

_How are you holding up over there? Is it all alright? When there is fire I worry for you, don't care if you're older or not. Just don't burn to the ground. Helens was enough fire._

_Respond soon._

_Al-ki~!_

_West."_

Now back to my paper work. Ugh...awful. Send letters! I need a way out!


	31. Spokane's Letter

**Others - Bold**

_Washington - Italics_

_**-XXXX-**_

I might need to get a new mailbox! So much mail that isn't bills! Yay! Oh my, it's one of the cities...better get to this quickly.

**"Hello Auntie/big sister/whateverthehellourrelaionis! (East has never been too clear as to what the hell we are)  
>It is I the city of Spokane, you know in eastern WA? The one who rivals Seattle (the bastard thinks he is you, I blame the tourists for this), and holds Bloomsday, Hoopfest, and is the home of Bing Crosby. Well I just wanted to drop by and tell you something very important (because East won't listen, too freaking lovesick).<strong>

**You know Idaho, right? Well lately He's gotten rrrrreeeeaaaalllllyy ... "friendly" :#[ The man won't take no for an answer, he keeps assal- insisting that He and I should make an "agreement" about "sharing" me with East. Yeah you heard me, I'm talking about the Spokane-Coeur d'alene Metropolitan area.**  
><strong>FML, every time for like the past week Idaho's talked to me about this, out of nowhere he gets this rape face. [cries like a baby] I DON'T EVEN TALK TO COEUR D'ALENE THAT MUCH, LET ALONE LIKE HIM IN THAT WAY SHAPE OR FORM! IS THERE ANY WAY YOU CAN TALK SOME SENSE INTO THESE THREE?!<strong>  
><strong>I would like to stay apart of just Eastern Washington, and Eastern Washington's alone! He's been really good to me, and Idaho is just a perv!<strong>

**All my hope and love,  
>Baylie Mae Crowley-Jones"<strong>

Oh god...East is...ugh...he should know by now that he just can't combine cities or anything like that. I'M the one that was determined to represent the state. Geez bro...

_"Hey Spokane, (I'm not really sure myself. I think it's like the America and the rest of the states or something. Just call me Auntie, close enough.)_

_I remember you, of course I do! I just can't forget one of the cities! Yes, I know how Seattle gets. He thinks he's the capital so Oly doesn't like him either (Tacoma's getting a bit picky around him too so no worries). I'm all ears._

_Oh my god...-sigh- damnit Ida. I'm so sorry that that is happening. You are not going to be shared. No freaking way in hell. East has been getting pretty damn cozy with Idaho so he thinks he can do this. Don't worry, I'll fix this up. The papers have to go through me first, my signature still reigns over his. Geez..._

_Don't know what's got him so perverted lately but he has been. -hugs tightly- I know you don't talk much outside of the other cities here. If it helps you can stay here with me or with Olympia until I fix it all. I've got to talk to write back to my brother so I'll bring up the issue and figure out what the hell is going on._

_I promise I will get on this ASAP. I think the only way that they could pass you without approval from me or Boss is if they were going at it or something like that. I'm pretty sure he's not bi...only me...anyways, I'll get on this now, no worries. Option is open to stay here or with Olympia._

_Al-ki~_

_Washington,_

_Lacey Jacklyn._

_I send my love! Stay safe and treat Ida like France right now, run away."_

Someone is going to get an earful. I swear, I will hurt my brother for this one. You do not share my cities damnit!


	32. E Washington's Letter 4

_Washington - Italics_

**Others - Bold**

_**-XXXX-**_

Oh thank god, he didn't go up in flames. Message from Marcus! Good!

**"Sorry for not writing for so long. Through most of spring I was busy planting and weeding and de-slugging. Then summer came and me and Idaho were hiking and camping for most of the summer. Some fishing too, but most of that was on your side of the mountains. **

**Anyways, on the hiking trip we decided to take some horses. Man, that was fun! Well, until the thunderstorm hit. The horses started freaking out, but Idaho managed to calm them down! He's so awesome! :3**

**I know right? Ah... Those times were amazing. We need to do a supermegaawesome prank someday. Make 'em remember our names for once! :D Got any ideas?**

**Hey, I look like that because I go to the place called Outside. Remember that place? We used to go there together all the time when we were kids. Now all you want to do is play those stupid Xbox games. *pouts***

**Awww. *hugs* I'm sorry. Want me to hit 'Zona next time I see him?**

**I thought the first atomic bomb was built in Manhattan?**

**O.o You know, sometimes I worry about you...**

**Those bastards! I'm gonna shank 'em!**

**Pft! Whatever.**

**Oh! Look at the time! I need to go. I'm meeting Idaho over at Home Depot to look at some tubing for an irrigation system we're trying to make that'll make water use more efficient and less wasteful. We're gonna hook it up to my pond and use it to water the flower bed first though before we sink a bunch of money into it and try it full scale.**

**Bye!**

**Marcus "East" Jones**

**Oh. My. God. Getting that thing out was so much fun. It was sort of like a rodeo. Not to mention it was almost cute in awarer-dragony snakey way. :3"**

Geez...sounds like they are lovers or married...

_"Hey._

_It's fine. I've been out and about working in my garden, Oregon took a break so we could go crabbing in the canal, I've been pretty busy lately through spring and this summer. Y'know, working with the new Seattle exibits, the Needle's 50th anniversery, I've been working with Egypt over the King Tut exibit (it's pretty awesome) while it's still here, a couple camping trips when I can, lately it's just been heat, paperwork, and fire fighting along with trying to keep Ever alive. Glad you had so much fun. Just went to SeaTac for the air show and everything and now prepping for Bumbershoot next month. You should've visited while you were on this side, I've really only been seeing paperwork. Yeah the storms did get get pretty bad, freaked me out when Ever seemed to burst. That was scary. So it's all chill. Just with the fires and stuff I got freaked, getting spooked with all the paperwork I'm getting. Geez._

_Yeah we do! Hm...let's see...I've got one. Get nine pigs, number them 1 through 8 and then 10. XD_

_I go outside all the time. I'm by the coast so I get these things called CLOUDS. That's why I have my little baby cloud here, Ever. Don't care how much you hate my cloud, I happen to love him. I'm outside all the time when I can, you just get the sun. The rare times you do come over is when I have to catch up with my team on MW or CoD between my paperwork. I'm the one that's got the title of being the reprisentive of the state. I wish we could play like used to, especially back when we in a tribe together before statehood._

_Naw, it's chill, it's dying down luckily enough._

_Just because it was called The Manhattan Project doesn't mean it was built there._

_Got to have it for going out to chop down the bigger trees :3_

_Pff, have fun with that. Both of them could easily win with those streetfight rules. :P_

_You are, dude._

_Awesome dude. Make sure you get it right the first time, don't want a giant mess in your yard. That'll be a pain that I'm not gonna if ya screwing it up :P Speaking of Idaho, I need to have a talk with you._

_I got a letter from Spokane. What's this I'm hearing about you and Idaho trying to SHARE?! Uhm, hello! Hell no! Ida is awsome and my bud and all, but, we're not sharing cities! NO. And if I don't approve you know the bosses won't either. There will be no city sharing bro!_

_Al-ki~_

_West_

_Lacey Jacklyn._

_Bro, I'm just glad that it's all good and gone. That thing freaks me out man. If you think that is cute, you need your brain checked."_

Wow...that was a long letter...whatevers though. Long letters are fuuuuun~ Keep in touch all~!


End file.
